punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Von Kaiser
Von Kaiser made his first appearance on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! as Little Mac's second opponent in the minor circuit. Nicknamed "The German Steel Machine", Von Kaiser is a militant German ring veteran but a novice challenge for Little Mac. He is easily stunned and floored with one of Mac's big uppercuts. However Kaiser can still attack with his flurry of left and right uppercuts, but with any skill at all his celebration will be short lived. In fact, Von Kaiser can be defeated simply by alternating left and right punches to his face after he misses an uppercut. Unlike most opponents, you can alternate left and right punches until he falls down; usually the limit is 5 or 11. As shown in Punch-Out!! on the Wii, he suffers some emotional trauma, stemming from when he was beaten by a group of children in one of his boxing classes. Appearances Von Kaiser first appeared in [[Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream|''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!]] in 1987 and after years of absence, he returned in the Wii installment of Punch-Out!! in 2009. Kaiser has also been featured as a Hasbro action figure and in a Topps trading card series. ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (1987–1990) Von Kaiser made his first appearance on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! as the second opponent in the Minor Circuit. Kaiser didn't pose much of threat for the player, although he was a little bit harder than Glass Joe. He'd mostly use ordinary hooks but would after a while start using uppercuts too. He'd shake his head before a punch and after he's used his uppercut, he'd be knocked out automatically if Little Mac used a super uppercut against him. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Von Kaiser appears in [[Punch-Out!! (Wii)|''Punch-Out!!]] as the second opponent in the Minor Circuit. Here it was revealed that he suffers emotional trauma as a result of being defeated by children. During a match, he defends his face fully, but because of his trauma, he'll take a peek and cries: "mommy". When peeking, the player can punch his face to earn a Star. Star Punching him at any moment where he's open will knock him to the ground instantly. Kaiser also regained his previous attacks from his previous appearance. Here, he is voiced by Horst Laxton, and speaks legitimate German. '''Funny Trick: '''Von Kaiser usually leaves gaps in his stance. Countinually attack him in the head or the stomach, making him not attack you. Once he starts blocking your attack, attack the opposite body part. When he goes to the side and laughs at you, quickly hit him to get a star punch. When you run out of hearts, dodge a attack to replenish them and then pummel Von Kaiser when he's dazed with your punches. You can try the KD trick here and knock him down instantly if you have a star punch. A better demonstration can be found here. '''Instant KO Trick:' When he is cowering, and then peeks out to say "Mommy!", use a three-star uppercut. Not only do you win the fight really quickly, but his face gets so damaged. Instant KD Tricks: There are two ways that he can be instantly knocked-down, both which requires a star. The first is very simple: Stun him and then use the uppercut. The second is by doing the same thing as the OHKO trick, but only with a one- or two-star uppercut. 'Attacks:' *''Left Jab: Von Kaiser's basic move. He cocks his head to let you know it's coming and then he punches. You can duck or block it, like Glass Joe's Left Jab. You can also punch him when he cocks his head to get a Star Punch. *''Right Uppercut: ''Von Kasier bends over to the right, says a small word in German while cocking his head, and punches. This attack is very simiular to Glass Joe's Right Uppercut. You can't block this attack. You can only dodge it. You can also hit him we he cocks his head to get a Star Punch. *''Mommy: ''After you Star Punch him or daze him (at times), Von Kaiser will cover his face and cower. You can't punch through his defense. Wait until he pops his head and says "mommy" before punching him, where you can get a Star Punch. Also, if you have a Three Star Punch, use on him when he says "mommy" for an OHKO. *''Laugh: ''Von Kaiser only does this when he keeps on blocking your punches. He will step to the corner of the ring and laugh at you. If you punch him, you'll earn a Star Punch. Title Defense Von Kaiser returns in Title Defense to try to take Little Mac's title. His attire changed little, except for a military haircut. He also got over his emotional trauma and learned to fake out his opponent, he adds a charge attack which can be dodged by reading his movements. Some of his uppercuts are accompanied by the sound of a shotgun being cocked. He no longer gets knocked down by a single Star Punch, and to add insult to injury, it doesn't even do much damage, like most Title Defense opponents. Additionally, his uppercuts will sometimes get faked and he will dodge some punches, and he has a new attack that is nicknamed the "Von Kaiser Wave". It's an OHKO attack, but it's ridiculously predictable, so dodge to the opposite direction of where he is coming at you, and, to stun him, hit him to what side he is on. '''Instant KD Tricks:' There are three. The first is by using a three-star uppercut while he's stunned. The second is by using any uppercut, after you found all the star opportunities. The third is by countering after his bathroom run. Attacks: *''Von Kaiser Wave: After being knocked down, he stands back up, punches his head and yells "ATTACKAN!" and then does a spinning punch in one general direction. It is extremly predictable and all you have to do is dodge to the other side. At times, he goes to the back of the ring and does his battle cry, and then attacks. *''Fast Right Uppercut: ''Von Kaiser's orginal move except much faster and stronger. If you punch him quick enough when he's talking, you could get a Star Punch. If he is going to attack for real, you'll hear a shotgun cock. *''Delayed Left Uppercut: ''Von Kaiser steps to right and laughs at you, and then punches. This is a expescially tricky move becuase it takes him so long before he punches. If you time it right, hit him while he's laughing will give a Star Punch. If he's going to attack for real, you'll hear a shotgun cock. *Fast Jab: A Cuckoo sounds and Von Kaiser says "Cuckoo" and then punches fast. *''Jab: ''Von Kaiser's orginal cocking of the head and then punching attack except that it is a tad bit faster and stonger. If you hit him when he cocks his head, yoou can get a Star Punch. *''Fake Fast Right Uppercut: ''Von Kasier says his line in German and moves to the right but dosen't punch you as a fake. If you punch him quickly, you can get a Star Punch. You'll know this is fake because you'll won't hear a shotgun cock. *''Fake Delayed Left Uppercut: ''Von Kaiser steps to the left and says a line in German but doesn't punch. You can punch him quickly for a Star Punch. You'll know this is fake because you'll won't hear a shotgun cock. Exhibition challenges '''Challenger:' # Win the fight and land EVERY punch thrown! # TKO Von Kaiser... in under a minute! # KO Von Kaiser throwing only 5 punches! Title defense: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Spin Attack! # Win the fight without dodging or ducking ANY fake uppercuts! # Find 7 different ways to earn Stars. Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "I was a boxing teacher... at the military academy!" * "I'll teach you a lesson. You will fall down!" * "Surrender! Or I will conquer you!!" * "Your punch is soft... just like your heart!" Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "Ich bin eine Kampfmaschine! Mein Name: Von Kaiser!" meaning "I am a fighting machine! My name: Von Kaiser!" * "Kuck-uck! Kuck-uck! Deine Stunde hat geschlagen!" meaning "Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Your time is up!" * "Achtung!" meaning "Attention!" * "Ich geh nach links, Ich geh nach rechts," meaning "I go to the left, I go to the right." * "Weitermachen!" meaning "Keep going!" * "Wo bist du denn? Mami!" meaning "Where are you? Mommy!" * "Hilfe!" meaning "Help!" * "Oh nein..." meaning "Oh no..." * "Oh hilfe!" meaning "Oh help!" * "Ich:Deutsche Präzision.Du:Windmühle!" meaning "Me:German Precision.You:Windmill!" * "Das ist Boxen Little Mac, und kein Tantenkaffee!" meaning "This is boxing Little Mac, not a tea party!" * "AAAATTACKE!" meaning "ATTACK!" Doc Louis Tips: *''"Hey, Mac baby. Teach Von Kaiser a lesson. Send him back to boot camp!"'' *''"You gotta butter Kaiser with you jab. Then toast him with your Star Punch!"'' *''"Hey, Mac. Von Kaiser used to be a fighting instructor. Maybe he should have been the student!"'' Trivia *Von Kaiser's theme in all of his appearances (also used for Super Macho Man and Great Tiger in Punch Out!! featuring Mr. Dream) is a quote from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries ". *Contrary to popular belief, He is not the only character to have facial hair as well as not being bald. The other boxers are Piston Hurricane, Gabby Jay, Bob Charlie, and possiblly Great Tiger (A small strand of hair was seen hanging from his turban in the arcade SPO). *For unknown reasons, even though he got over his emotional trauma in Title Defense, Von Kaiser still seemed to quake as if reliving a traumatic experience in between the matches in Title Defense. *He's the only opponent in the game that has an KO attack that is impossible to counter, not even with a three-star uppercut. *Von Kaiser's one-hit knockdown move in Title Defense mode is referred to in-game as a "spin punch" (not to be confused with Super Macho Man's version). Fans have taken to calling it "The Von Kaiser Wave" after a special move used in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters game series, used by Wolfgang Krauser and Rugal Bernstein. *In Title Defense, it is possible to hit Von Kaiser with a star punch without him being in a stun. Dodge any of his attacks, and if a star punch is performed, he won't try to dodge but gets scared instead. *Of the challengers of the Minor Circuit, Von Kaiser has come the closest to training seriously for a match (As Von Kaiser was at least seen trying to teach his students boxing, which in a way is similar to training. Glass Joe mainly just ate bread and drank Coffee in Paris, Disco Kid seemed to just disco and party all the time, and King Hippo spent most of the day eating, and the rest sleeping.). Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters